Nakama Yume
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: -sugoi¡Nami¡- ...sentir su mano acariciar despreocupadamente el contorno de mi nuevo tatuaje fue más de lo que pude soportar ./. ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto mi tatuaje, era la prueba absoluta que siempre seria SU nakama LuffyxNami CAPI 2
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera de One Piece, xD pero es lo que pasa cuando en tres días te echas los primeros 140 capítulos, si así es, no había tenido oportunidad de ver la serie, hasta hace una semana… me traumo… completamente… y por alguna razón (que no entiendo, en serio) me encanto Luffy¡ así de torpe y lento, en verdad lentoooooo… pero me encanto, su manera de pelar, lo alegre que es, lo bueno que esta, porque esta trabadito aunque no lo parezca… ese niño ama y odia con la misma intensidad… no sé, me dejo loquita..

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen… si así fuera jejeje(pensamientos pervertidos) ejem…y esta historia es sin fines de lucro…

Esta historia es responsabilidad de quien la recomienda y de quien la lee.

Luffy x Nami

Historia desde la perspectiva de Nami…

Diálogos entre - . –

**Nakama Yume**

Siempre se me hizo curioso cómo es que, a pesar del peligro que el mar significaba para él, prefería de entre todo el barco, ese lugar que de alguna manera contaba con más riesgo de caer al mar, la cabeza del Going Merry.

Para estar en el Grand line, era una tarde bastante tranquila, tal vez fuera porque andábamos cercanos a una isla, pues el rumbo se había mantenido sin problemas o tal vez simplemente andábamos con suerte.

Una soberbia y fuerte brisa soplo por unos momentos… de reojo vi un manchón amarillo pasar volando cerca de mi… fue instintivo ya, todos en la tripulación podíamos arriesgarnos incluso sin notarlo, como si de un nakama mas se tratase, para mantener a salvo ese sombrero de paja que de hecho nos había dado nuestro nombre, los Mugiwara. Ahora yo volaba por los aires para intentar cogerlo antes de que la brisa lo hiciera caer al mar y aun así estoy segura que a excepción de algunos de nosotros por obvias razones, nadaríamos en mar abierto para poder recuperarlo… logre aferrarlo a mi pecho, baje la vista y solo vi el intenso azul del mar, la borda había quedado fuera de mi alcance, supongo que un chapuzón será inevitable, solo esperaba que el dueño del sombrero que rescate, o cualquier otro de mis nakama escuchara mi zambullida y me dieran una mano para regresar al barco…

Veía el mar mas y mas cerca, mientras sentía ese calambre en mi estomago provocado por la caía libre, en segundos el azul del mar se convirtió en el pinto cielo azul con nubes blancas, después el mástil y de ultimo un doloroso golpe en mi trasero, levemente amortiguado en mi espalda por una suavidad que no pude reconocer de inmediato… estaba de nuevo en la cubierta del barco.

-Nami¡ estas bien?…- el vértigo de volar en diferentes direcciones y del aun doloroso golpe se trasformaron en unas molestosas mariposas, al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi oído…

-Luffy…- mordí mis labios al reconocer su cuerpo pegado al mi espalda, sus manos aun rodeándome en mi cintura y sus piernas en contacto con mis caderas. Intentando tranquilizarme por su extrema cercanía mande mi mano hacia atrás y le coloque su irremplazable sombrero de paja…

-arigatou… Nami…- escuche su risa y me relaje de inmediato, me encantaba su despreocupada risa, aunque a veces podía desesperarme cuando no dejaba de reír ni en los momentos más increíblemente complicados, pero era parte de lo que más me gustaba de él…

-mmm está bien… Luffy…- iba a levantarme, pero note que él aun no había desecho el agarre en mi vientre…

-Nami…- sentí erizarse los vellos de mi nuca y mi espalda cuando su cálido aliento roso la parte de atrás de mi cuello, las mariposas regresaron multiplicadas al sentir sus manos acaricia mi estomago, mi mente quedo en blanco cuando una de esas manos ascendió hasta atrapar uno de mis pechos… oh¡ algo tenía que estar pasando, Luffy no era así… lo creería si fuera Sanji y estoy segura que a estas alturas estaría inconsciente en el suelo, …pero Luffy?

Quería hablar, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando sus dedos rosaron mi piel en el borde superior de mi blusa, suavemente su cálido tacto fue bajando junto con mi blusa negra, descubriendo uno de mis pechos a su paso, los colores se me subieron al rostro y las intensas sensaciones abordaron mi pecho, cuando el tatuaje que me haba hecho hace unos pocos días quedo completamente a la vista de mi capitán. Era nuestro emblema pirata, una calavera con el representativo sombrero de paja, me lo había hecho en la última isla en la que habíamos bajado, estaban en oferta y al dueño le venía igual si era pirata o de la marina, mientras pagara por adelantado…

-sugoi¡(genial) Nami¡- sentir su mano acariciar despreocupadamente el contorno de mi nuevo tatuaje fue más de lo que pude soportar, aparte sus manos y aun sentada logre alejarme un par de metros, reacomode mi blusa mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado corazón, probablemente él ni siquiera hubiese notado el lugar tan intimo donde había decidido poner nuestro emblema, Luffy normalmente era un tanto lento.

-que buena idea Nami¡ todos deberíamos ponernos uno igual, jajajaja… -

-no creo que a todos quieran…-

-nani? por qué no… oi… Nami… porque lo escondes?- vi su mano acercarse a mi pecho de nuevo, fue demasiado¡

-maldición Luffy¡ es que no notas donde lo tengo?¡- le grite endemoniada, él apenas y pareció reaccionar, vio mi cara enojada, luego mi pecho luego su mano con la que me había acariciado, lo hizo unas tres veces antes de quedar completamente rojo, apuntarme y gritar cosas que no pude entender y que de hecho no tenían ningún sentido… a pesar de todo fue igual de vergonzoso para mí, el hecho de que al fin se hubiese dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones lo hacía aun peor, aproveche su incertidumbre para irme de ahí…

…

El yogurt con frutas estaba tan delicioso como siempre, Sanji paseaba por toda la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar la comida, en cualquier momento aparecerían los demás guiados por su hambre o por los deliciosos aromas de las obras de arte que Sanji solía hacer siempre…

El primero en aparecer, nada raro, fue Luffy, verlo de nuevo me recordaron esa efímera caricia de su mano… sé que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas…

-Sanji¡ quiero carne¡-

-hai hai –

-Sugoi¡-

-es que nunca sabes pedir otra cosa- fue Zoro quien hablo desde la puerta, detrás venían Usopp, Chopper y de ultimo nuestra nueva adicción al equipo, Robin… estábamos todos…

La comida fue tan típica, terminando siempre en una pelea por el último trozo de carne, me levante para retirarme, pero el grito de Luffy por alguna razón me advirtieron de que estaba por venir algo en verdad muy malo, al menos para mi persona…

-oi¡ oi¡ Nami¡- todos giraron a verme aun desde las complicadas y desequilibradas posiciones en la que estaba la mitad de la tripulación, yo solo sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada en mi espalda… su mirada decidida viéndome fijamente, dios¡ que no lo diga¡

-Nami tuvo una gran idea¡ jiji- su enorme sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba, en estos momentos solo me provocaron un cierto temor a una magnánima vergüenza…

Los segundos pasaron tan lentos… no pude moverme, mientras veía su mano acercarse a mí, atravesando toda la cocina gracias a su habilidad gomu… la presión en mi pecho izquierdo, seguida de la sensación de una caricia que dejaba a la vista mi tatuaje… no podía hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, la mirada de todos en mi pecho, como deseaba un tsunami en estos momentos…

-Nami chwan¡- la mirada enamorada y pervertida de Sanji me regresaron el control, creo que grite mientras golpeaba la mano de Luffy que aun aprisionaba el borde de mi blusa, salí corriendo y no me detuve hasta que estaba en mi cama, debajo de todas mis sabanas…

Escuche fuertes pisadas, un par de golpes seguidos por el reclamo explicito de nuestro capitán, después del sonido de trastes y un cristal rompiéndose, todo regreso a la calma… excepto mi corazón que no quería dejar de latir tan rápido que por un momento tuve miedo de sufrir una taquicardia… si las cosas siguen así, tendré que andar con Chopper a mi lado para mayor seguridad…

El long post estaba levemente desviado, tenía que subir y dar la orden para regresar a la ruta, pero estaba tan avergonzada, mostrar mi tatuaje no hubiese sido para un problema, ni aun por el lugar donde lo tenía, digo… no sería la primera vez que ellos ven mi cuerpo, jejeje, incluso esa vez en el gigantesco baño de Arabasta, que me enseñe desnuda a mis nakama por voluntad propia… el problema era esa mano que me había sujetado con tanta confianza… aunque todos saben como es Luffy estoy segura que nadie pensara nada más…

Suspire profundo intentando dejarlo todo en el pasado, seguramente con los demás seria todo normal, después de todo, somos así… tocaron a mi puerta, antes de poder responder escuche la voz de Luffy…

-Nami…-

-pasa Luffy…-

Tengo que admitir que incluso se veía tierno, sonrojado a tal grado que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su playera, sus ojos paseaban por toda la habitación intentando no verme…

-yo… yo… Robin dijo que… bueno… gommene…- se inclino como siempre que se disculpaba…

-está bien Luffy… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer esta bien…-

-oi Nami…- se acerco confianzudamente a mí, que fácil podía pasársele la vergüenza…

-porque… bueno… todos los demás no quisieron ponerse el tatuaje, incluso les dije que podían ponérselo donde quisieran, pero aun así, nadie quiso, incluso Chopper dijo que con todo su pelo no tendría ningún caso y Zoro dijo que con la equis que tenemos en el brazo era suficiente… pero es temporal, la mía ya casi no se ve… -

-era lógico te lo dije…- su mirado negra intensa se clavo en mis ojos, se que quería decirme algo mas o estaba esperando a que yo lo dijera… nunca he podido saber en que piensa…

-porque?...- por alguna razón me pareció que su pregunta estaba enfocada para mí y no a los demás, lo invite asentarse a mi lado, el accedió sin quitar su mirada raras veces tan seria…

-tú sabes que no somos como la mayoría de las tripulaciones piratas…- él asintió con fuerza e hizo ese sonidito con su garganta en alusión a que estaba escuchándome…

-pues, en parte es porque cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio sueño… te seguimos Luffy y probablemente por siempre, o mientras nos quede vida, pero tu sueño no es el nuestro, el ejemplo más sencillo seria Zoro que quiere ser el mejor espadachín, está con nosotros porque le es de lo más conveniente, o más fácil aun… Vivi, al final decidió quedarse como princesa de su reino… lo mismo todos los demás, solo coincidimos como nakamas porque nuestros sueños tiene la posibilidad de realizarse estando juntos…-

Bajo su mirada, me pregunto si realmente me entendió

-por eso… ellos no…- sentí la delicada caricia en mi pecho nuevamente…

-maldita sea Luffy ya deja de tocarme¡- me levante tan cabreada…

-gommene¡ Nami¡- volvió a sonrojarse, mientras intentaba cubrirse de algún probable golpe mío,

-es solo que me gusta mucho¡…- estoy segura que ahora la sonrojada era yo, al menos el calor que sentía en las mejillas así me lo hacían pensar…

-wua¡ gomen¡ me refiero al tatuaje¡ no a tu¡ a tu¡- su cara era un poema entre asustada , aterrada, avergonzada y completamente roja…

-ya lo se maldición¡-

-oi Nami…- se relajo tan fácil, mientras paseaba su mirada por toda la habitación, definitivamente me sorprendía lo fácil que podía regresar a la normalidad, pocos sentimientos o actitudes le duraban más de dos segundos.

-que hay de ti, cuál es ese sueño que te mantiene conmigo?...- era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo como eso, él solía jactarse tanto de no importarle la historia que tuvieran sus nakama o la de cualquier otro, mientras ahora fueras una buena persona…

-lo sabes… la navegación y mis mapas…- la respuesta me salió automática, quería ser la mejor navegante y la mejor cartógrafa, además claro… de conocer y hacer un mapa de todo el mundo…

-entonces es perfecto…- su enorme sonrisa por primera vez no me pareció tan sincera, no supe porque. Camino por la habitación hasta que llego a mi escritorio donde estaba el último mapa que había terminado…

-cuando sea el Rey pirata, seremos capases de viajar por todo el mundo y nadie podrá detenernos, jijiji pero solo podre hacerlo si estoy con la mejor navegante, jijiji, así que, nunca tendrás razón para irte de mi lado, jajajaja…- él reía despampanante, pero por primer sentí como si fuera capaz de ver atraves de esa enorme y despreocupada sonrisa… mi cuerpo técnicamente se movió solo, antes de darme cuenta estaba rodeándolo con mis brazos, me pegue a él todo lo que pude…

-siempre, seré tu nakama Luffy, puedes confiar en eso… por siempre seré tu navegante…- me sentí extraña… nunca tuve intenciones de prácticamente declararme, pero no pude evitarlo, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto mi tatuaje, era la prueba absoluta que siempre seria SU nakama, siempre estaría con él… a diferencia de los demás que con sus sueños propios bien podían dejarlo si en su camino eso fuera lo más conveniente… lo de Vivi nos había afectado a todos y la extrañábamos enormemente, pero supongo que a Luffy le afecto aun mas, era la primera vez que entendía el dolor que eso debía significar, se que mientras siguiéramos nuestros sueños, él estaría más que feliz y complacido de haber compartido ese tiempo, pero aun así, eso no significa que la separación no duela… y mas para él, que la palabra nakama es la más sagrada de todas…

-arigatou… Nami…- su voz sonó tan profunda que sentí marearme, sus brazos me rodearon, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y su calor me envolvió completamente, mientras su respiración me provocaba eléctricas cosquillas en mi piel…

-ne¡- se separo lo suficiente como para vernos a la cara, sin romper el agradable abraso que compartíamos… yo tampoco lo hice…

-crees que como capitán también debería tener el tatuaje?...- sonreí divertida…

-no creo que tu lo necesites…- con todo el dolor de mi pecho, deshice el contacto para agacharme a recoger el sombrero que había caído al piso en algún momento de nuestro abraso… iba a colocárselo, pero intercepto mi mano y el sombrero a medio camino, poniéndolo en mi cabeza en lugar que en la suya… sonreí, a veces hacia eso, casi siempre significaba que estaba especialmente feliz… o todo lo contrario, como cuando me lo encargo para pelear contra Arlong, pero eso no lo quiero recordar ahora… subí mis manos y lo acomode bien en mi cabeza, aunque probablemente solo lo tendría algunos minutos, era un hermoso gesto viniendo de él… y sé que significaba mucho…

No me espere para nada el contacto de sus manos en mis mejillas, creí que era mi imaginación al ver su rostro que parecía acercarse cada vez más a mí, aun cuando sus ojos vieron mis labios nunca creí en la posibilidad…

La calidez y el suave rose de sus labios sobre los míos, un millón de mariposas y sensaciones me abordaron completamente, me sentí desfallecer en el momento que una de sus manos apreso mi cintura y me pego completamente a su cuerpo, mientras la otra se enredaba en mis cabellos y me ajustaban mejor a ese sorpresivo beso… maldita sea¡ me encendí completamente cuando su húmeda lengua roso mis labios pidiendo el acceso al interior de mi boca, no aguante mas, cerré los ojos y me abrase con fuerza de sus hombros, uní mi lengua con la suya, intensamente deguste por primera vez el delicioso sabor de sus besos… era una sensación increíble, la fortaleza y calidez de su abraso, podía sentir claramente la forma de su cuerpo contra el mío y como encajábamos perfectamente…

-Nami…- el aliento de sus palabras daba directamente contra mi lengua y con mi propio aliento, en lo apasionado del beso me di cuenta de su agitación y su esfuerzo por poder hablar, lo que solo me éxito aun mas…

-Nami… sabes…mmm… sabes… delicioso…- quería hablar, devolverle el cumplido y confesar que igual a mi me sabia delicioso, pero no podía coordinar nada más que no fuera seguir devorando sus labios…

-sabes… mucho… mucho mejor que la carne…- de acuerdo… ese cometario me bajaron bastante el calor, aun así tuve que esforzarme demasiado para poder separarme de su boca…

-Luffy… eso no… eso no es… no es agradable…- quería hacerme ver molesta, pero estoy segura que no lo conseguí cuando abrí mis ojos y lo vi sonrojado, respirando agitadamente y con los labios brillosos… se veía tan sugerente, sentí correr por mi vientre una sensación eléctrica que solo pude definir como pura excitación… él era increíblemente bueno leyendo en los ojos de los demás, me pregunto si se dio cuenta de mi turbación, pues mi reclamo le importo poco… abrasándome de nuevo con fiereza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, de inmediato la humedad y el calor de su boca erizaron mi piel…

-sabes a mandarina… pero… mas delicioso… cómo es posible? … Nami… - no pude contestar, ni siquiera pude pensar en nada que no fuera su aliento, sus labios y su lengua recorriendo la piel de mis hombros y mi cuello, mi nombre en su voz, en un tono tan profundo que no le había escuchado nunca… el camino de sus húmedos y desesperados labios fueron bajando lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para devorar cada centímetro de mi piel, apenas y podía respirar con todas las sensaciones que me provocaba, no quería que parara nunca. De nuevo la caricia de su mano en mi pecho izquierdo, el causante de todo esto, la tela se deslizo sin cuidado bajo su apresurado tacto, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez todo mi pecho quedo al descubierto, fue por menos de un segundo pues su mano lo envolvió casi completamente… aunque quise evitarlo, un agónico gemino salió de mi garganta, el calor y firme agarre de su mano apretaba mi pecho con la fuerza suficiente para estremecerme, su húmeda lengua bajo hasta contornear el rededor de mi tatuaje, mis piernas perdieron toda su fuerza, hubiese caído si no fuera porque Luffy me aferraba firmemente de la espalda, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello negro mientras lograba colar la otra por el cuello de su playera y acariciaba su cálida piel, podía distinguir la fortaleza de sus músculos, debajo de esa apariencia delgada estaba el perfecto cuerpo bien formado del capitán… me estremecí completa al pensar en lo magnifico que sería estar con él…

-Nami chan¡- no¡ la voz de Sanji sonó aun detrás de la puerta pero por su cercanía al parecer no había entrado aun, solo por respeto…

-Nami chwan¡ tenemos un pequeño problema aquí afuera¡- Luffy detuvo todos sus movimientos, yo no quería que se detuviera¡ pero incluso yo me había puesto tensa con la presencia de Sanji…

-oi¡ Nami chan¡- deshizo su contacto como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estábamos haciendo, me miro serio un par de segundos, sentí la opresión en mi pecho al pensar que quizá se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. La delicada sonrisa que me dio me pareció la más hermosa que le había visto nunca…

-creo que tenemos que ir a ver… Nami…- antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí el cálido roce de sus labios en una superficial caricia que duro apenas el tiempo que tarde en darme cuenta que me había besado nuevamente. Se alejo de mi, salió por la trampa superior que daba al cuarto de de arriba, mientras Sanji golpeaba la puerta del frente como si se le fuera la vida en ello… me sentí tan molesta… tan insatisfecha. Me reacomode mi blusa a la prisa, antes de abrir la puerta, golpear, amordazar y medio matar a ese fastidioso rubio, caí en la cuenta… me había besado con Luffy, con el alegre e increíblemente lento y despistado de mi capitán, el que nos protegía con su propia vida en situaciones peligrosas, pero que el resto del tiempo notros teníamos que cuidarlo… qué demonios había hecho?...

-ya voy Sanji, maldición, vas a tumbar mi puerta¡…-

-yeah¡ Melorie¡- nunca supe porque demonios me decía así. Baje la vista y pude ver justo en el borde de mi blusa si n que esta lograra cubrirlo completamente, la marca de los besos de Luffy, me sentí tan extraña, él había besado mi piel y había dejado evidencia de ello… mordí mis labios intentando calmarme, recordarlo me provocaba subir y atraparlo a besos… me cambie rápido mi blusa por una con un cuello más alto y salí para ver cuál era la magnánima emergencia…

El fuerte viento me dio de lleno en el rostro apenas abrí mi puerta, bien… al menos Sanji tenía razón al intentar sacarme lo antes posible, malditos tornados espontáneos del Grand Line…

Nos movimos a prisa… todos seguían mis órdenes como si yo fuera el mismo capitán, bien… de hecho mi propio capitán igual lo hacía… logramos pasar sin voltearnos o hundirnos, cada día nos volvíamos mejores en esto… terminamos completamente mojados y bastante cansados, pero ahora estaba todo bien de nuevo. Todos recostados en la cubierta, admirábamos el cielo nublado y oíamos los lejanos truenos, el Going Merry se movía de un lado a otro como una enorme mecedora, cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado seguramente regresaría todo su estomago en más de una ocasión…

…

El molesto frio y el entumecimiento en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo fue lo que me despertó, seguía en la cubierta y alguien había colocado una agradable manta sobre mí. Mire a mi alrededor, Robin leía un libro apoyada en la borda, Luffy de alguna manera dormía enredado en la escalera de soga que conectaba con el mástil y Zoro ahí a lo lejos, tirado en el piso, parecía estar más en coma que dormido…

-ora ora, como vamos con la ruta, navegante?-

-seguimos en la ruta…-

-Nami… con las prisas no pude ver bien tu tatuaje, al parecer le gusto mucho a Luffy… podrías mostrármelo?- accedí… hasta que vi su mirada sorprendida recordé la marca roja que Luffy me había dejado… no pude reaccionar a tiempo…

-ora ora, veo que si le gusto mucho a Luffy…- me cubrí con prisa, estoy segura que estaba más roja que cualquier tomate, cuando menos así me sentía…

-ie¡ no es lo que piensas Robin¡-

-yo no eh dicho nada…- ella retomo su libro y yo hubiera pagado cualquier precio por desaparecer de ahí…

…

Me había refugiado en mis mapas, no sabía cuánto rato lleva aquí, pero me había terminado tres e iba por el cuarto, así que debía de ser bastante tiempo, tenía hambre pero no quería toparme con Luffy o con Robin…

-ne¡ Nami¡…- su voz despreocupada me sorprendieron bastante… gire a verlo con prisa, Luffy aun estaba bajando por la escalera que conectaba mi cuarto con la parte superior, en las manos llevaba una charola con un gigantesco trozo de carne y toro plato más sencillo…

-Sanji está llorando en la cocina porque no bajaste a cenar con nosotros, jeje, iba a traerte esto…- acompañada por una enorme sonrisa me dio una mirada cómplice…

- pero yo me adelante…- no supe que pensar de eso, sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido. Llego hasta mi y coloco la charola aun lado de mis mapas cuidando de no tocarlos, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, tomo el enorme pedazo de carne y camino de regreso a la salida… no quería que se fuera¡... quería que me explicara que había pasado hace rato¡ que significo para él¡ acaso también le gusto¡ maldita sea¡ que me dijera lo que fuera pero no quería que me dejara así¡…

-Luffy¡- volteo a verme, esa mirada que te decían que todo era normal y sencillo, tenía tantas cosa por decir, pero no encontraba las palabras… ni siquiera el aliento para repetir su nombre…

Se dio la vuelta y siguió alejándose, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y sentía que las lagrimas caerían en cualquier momento, me dolía el pecho… me gire y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y mi mapa sobre el escritorio… lloraría en cualquier momento, tenia demasiados sentimientos a flor de piel… escuche el click de la trampilla… él se había ido y yo no pude aguantar más mis lagrimas…

-ne, Nami… si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo…- ¡ levante mi rostro sorprendida, no se había ido¡

-Luffy…- solo pude susurrar su nombre, él giro la silla donde estaba sentada como si nada pesara, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo tan cerca de mí, de nuevo tenía esa mirada seria que se le veía tan pocas veces…

- si quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo…- no era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso y estoy segura que tampoco seria la ultima… maldición¡ quería besarlo, claro que si… pero no encontraba el valor, a la última persona que deseaba perder era a Luffy, no quería arriesgar nuestra relación, prefería ser su nakama por siempre que ser su novia a su amante por solo algún tiempo… no sabía qué hacer¡… maldición Luffy¡ por qué no me besas?¡…

-y por qué no me besas tu?...- abrí mis ojos tan sorprendida y asustada¡ no había dicho nada pero parecía leer mis pensamientos… no sabía qué hacer, ahora estaba más que segura que él me aceptaría, pero esto es mil veces más complicado que ser nakamas, no quería que esto terminara mal, que todo se fuera al demonio y lo pierda para siempre…

-Nami…- su enorme sonrisa me hicieron sentir tan rara, yo era la única que estaba dudando, ni siquiera sabía porque¡… maldita sea, ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba… no quería perderlo nunca¡

-siempre seremos nakamas, sin importar lo que seamos ahora o lo que seamos mañana… seremos nakamas y cumpliremos nuestro sueño… los dos…- me extinguí en sus labios, devore su boca como él devoraría una pieza de carne después de días de estar en ayunas, lo más increíble es que me correspondió de la misma manera… fue tan delicioso, sentir sus brazos aferrándome casi dolorosamente, su lengua y la mía desesperadas buscándose, su cuerpo tan pegado al mío que casi podía sentir la forma de cada musculo tenso de su complexión, el calor era sofocante, pero deseaba perderme aun mas… nuca creí que mi torpe, desubicado y lento capitán, sería tan apasionado, al menos en algo que no era el destrozar a los enemigos…

….

…..

Lo demás queda a la imaginación jojojojo… XD

Ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de mi musa xD

Cuando termine de ver todo el anime y de leer todo el manga y de bajar todos los doujinshi que incluyan a Luffy, pues… si gustan continuare con la historia xD… quien sabe, tal vez ponga la siguiente escena jojojojo (risa muy muy pervertida) xD

Arigatou por leer… **Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya llegados a este punto, no pude evitar que se me desbordaran las ganas de hacer una continuación después de haber visto la pelea de Usopp y Luffy por el Merry…

_No entrare en detalles con las escenas que se vieron en el anime_, esta historia es como podrán imaginar una continuación del primer capi, basada obviamente en esta parte en particular de la serie, así que para entenderla un poco mejor, recomiendo que vuelvan ver los capis **235 y 236**…

**Luffy x Nami**

**Nakama Yume**

**Capitulo 2**

Corrí hacia la puerta después de ver la silueta de Usopp desapareciendo por ella…

-no puede ser- gire a verlo, seguía ahí, sentado entre los escombros que habían quedado de la mesa de la cocina, me moleste tanto…

- que estas esperando Luffy?¡ vas a dejar que se vaya?¡ - apreté los puños desesperada, ¿porque no quería moverse de ahí?

-date prisa y detén a Usopp¡- había sido una fuerte pelea por Merry, pero eso no era escusa para abandonar un nakama… no me aguante

-es que Usopp no es un nakama importante?¡- le dije con todo el veneno que pude, no me importaba… esto no estaba bien… las lagrimas empezaron escocerme los ojos…

-detenlo¡- mi capitán simplemente parecía no escucharme… me sentía tan impotente.

-eh¡ Luffy, no eres tu el capitán?- esperaba que mis duras palabras lograran alguna reacción, la que sea…

-porqué no dices nada?- estaba tan cabreada, deseaba poder levantarle y sacarlo por la fuerza, pero sabía que no podría, aunque eso no evitaba que yo intentara hacer algo, nadie se movió, ni él ni los demás, me moleste mucho en verdad. Me levante con prisa y salí de la cocina, tal vez aun podría hacer razonar a Usopp…

-Usopp¡ espera, vamos a hablar de esto¡ eh¡ regresa¡- a mi lado escuche a Sanji y a Chopper gritándole también para que volviera, pero Usopp parecía no escuchar, seguía caminando, como si nada estuviese pasando… él también me irrito demasiado…

Vi a Luffy parado a lado de mi, se veía tan molesto y tenso, aunque no pude distinguir si acaso deseaba gritar, llorar o golpear a alguien, tal vez un poco de las tres… escuche la voz de Usopp… todo pareció ir tan de prisa… sus palabras… antes de darme cuenta la palabra duelo retumbo en mis oídos…

Vi a ambos intentando entender, tratando de ver si no me había equivocado, si acaso había escuchado mal… pero Usopp no dejaba de hablar y cada palabra solo parecían cabrear a Luffy aun más, verlo tan molesto incluso me daba cierto temor. Finalmente Usopp termino de hablar e inmediatamente retomo su partida, mientras Luffy parecía sufrir un silencioso ataque de ira, temí por Usopp, por el daño físico que seguramente sufriría si intentaba retar realmente a Luffy, igual…me hubiese gustado saber lo que Luffy pensaría de algo como esto, que sentiría al saber que sus habilidades estaban muy por encima de un amigo que te ha pedido un duelo en toda forma…

Es estúpido¡ por Merry o por lo que sea¡ no deberían pelear, Luffy podría matar a Usopp si se le pasa la mano… esto estaba más que claro… todo esto estaba tan mal¡

Escuchaba el leve llanto de Chopper a mi lado, después de un rato note que ya nadie mas había en la cubierta, Sanji me observaba desde el interior de la puerta de la cocina, sospechaba que estaba cuidando que no fuera tras Usopp, de todas maneras sabía que yo no podía hacer nada, era pleito de ambos y solo ellos dos podían resolverlo, entre molesta e ignore rotundamente las duras miradas de Sanji y de Zoro, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de los chicos. Él estaba recostado en la hamaca, como diantres podía estar tan tranquilo después de algo como eso. Detrás de mi vi la pequeña sombra de chopper pasar con prisa…

-no me importa nada¡ iré a ver sus heridas, el aun necesita tratamiento¡- yo no pude decir nada pues el renito ya se había ido, supongo que Chopper le temía a una negativa de Luffy… pero él pareció no haberlo escuchado, ni siquiera se movió, ni aun cuando me acerque a él y lo mire molesta…

Intente convencerlo, pero simplemente se limito a decir tonterías de que Usopp sabía lo que hacía y que no habría manera de componer lo que habían dicho y no sé qué tantas cosas más que a mí me parecieron simples escusas…

Se giro en su hamaca y me pidió que me marchara… antes de pasar por la puerta no me aguante unas últimas palabras…

-en verdad eres capaz de abandonar a un nakama, a un amigo solo por una discusión? Una diferencia de opinión?-

-no lo estoy abandonando, y no es una simple discusión…- su voz sonaba tan apagada, me sentí mal por decir eso ultimo, después de todo tenía razón, Usopp lo había retado, pero sus razones eran validas hasta cierto punto, había cruzado la línea, es verdad, pero eso no era motivo para abandonarlo…

-sabes que podrías matarlo… cierto?-

-Nami…- la alarma de su voz me sonó como a una especie de regaño, pero incluso creo que a él igual le daba miedo esa posibilidad…

- salí de nuevo a la cubierta, me pasee por todo el barco, no se necesitaba saber mucho del tema para darse cuenta que Merry estaba en verdad muy lastimada, era fácil creer el veredicto final de los carpinteros de La Gallery… intente comer una de mis mandarinas para intentar relajarme, pero las palabras de ellos se me repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tanto que incluso la dulce fruta me pareció insípida… suspire cansada y entre a la cocina… los gritos de Sanji y Zoro empezaban a retumbar en la habitación, eso ya era demasiado… los regañe, los mande a callar, el Merry ya había escuchado demasiados gritos por el día de hoy. Momentos después Chopper entro desganado, Usopp no le había dejado tratarlo, le había dicho lo que más podía lastimar a ese pequeño reno, le había dicho que ya no eran nakamas…

Me deje sentar sin fuerzas para nada mas, parecía como si nuestra banda se estuviese rompiendo, pues anexado a todo esto, aun no sabíamos nada de Robin… mire el reloj ya no faltaba mucho para la hora designada, solo esperaba que no pasara nada que fuera realmente irremediable…

El tiempo paso tan lento y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor…

Finalmente Luffy salió de la habitación, nos anuncio a todos que ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara Usopp, no necesitaba decirlo, todos habíamos estado al pendiente de los mismos segundos que marcaban la agujas…

…

Luffy estaba en tierra preparado esperando, al igual que nosotros en el barco… esperando la llegada de Usopp, no tardo mucho mas en dejarse ver… todo esto aun me parecía de lo más increíble… o tal vez simplemente no deseaba creerlo…

Todo fue tan rápido, tan sorprendente, aun me costaba creer como Usopp parecía estar dominando la situación, supongo que sabía que Luffy solo necesitaba uno solo de sus monstruosos golpes para vencerlo y evitaría eso a toda costa…

El terror me inundo completamente al ver la enorme explosión que Usopp había logrado directamente sobre Luffy, inclusive nosotros fuimos arrastrados por la ola que eso provoco. Yo sabía que el capitán estaría físicamente bien, pero cada golpe, cada cortada, cada grito… destrozaban el lazo de amistad que había entre ellos… después de todo, esta no era una pelea para acabar con el enemigo, estaban tratando de romper aquella amistad que los unía… para Luffy y para Usopp, estoy segura… cada golpe debía de doler cien veces más que cualquier otro que hubiesen recibido en otras batallas contra enemigos con o sin rostro… a mi misma me dolía cada golpe acertado como si yo misma lo estuviese recibiendo y estoy segura que los demás debían sentir algo similar…

En algún momento Luffy logro colarle un golpe a Usopp tirándolo enseguida, incluso creo que grite su nombre… el terror y la preocupación me asfixiaron cuando vi a Luffy preparar su más fuerte ataque… el gomu bazzuka, si le pegaba con eso a Usopp podría incluso matarlo¡…

-impacto dial¡- me asuste mucho¡ el impacto dial absorbía el golpe y lo regresaba con aun mas fuerza…

Vi a Luffy volar por los aires y los sonidos se borraron para mi, mientras el calor de mis lagrimas mojaba mis mejillas y me hacían ver borroso…

-gomu gomu buretto¡- escuche su furioso grito y vi el terrible golpe directo en el estomago de Usopp… supongo que el impacto dial era su golpe definitivo y aun con toda la potencia y fuerza del mismísimo golpe de Luffy, no fue suficiente para tirar a nuestro capitán… finalmente Usopp se derrumbo en el piso dolorosamente y Luffy cayo arrodilladlo poco después, cerré mis ojos… no podía seguir viendo algo tan doloroso, mi cuerpo temblaba y yo solo quería que esto fuera un mal sueño…

-idiota¡ era imposible que pudieras derrotarme¡- había tanta frustración en sus palabras, sentía que me faltaba el aire para respirar, el dolor de Luffy y de Usopp era algo casi palpable, su amistad se había roto sonora y dolorosamente… y todos estábamos de testigos… Luffy se levanto y comenzó a regresar con nosotros, dejando el cuerpo mal herido de Usopp tirado como si no fuera más que un estorbo… mis lágrimas no cesaban y sentía mi cuerpo rígido, quería hacer algo y sabía que no podía…

-no puedo soportar esto…- a lo lejos escuche cederle la custodia de Merry y la firme decisión del capitán… nosotros continuaríamos en un nuevo barco y Usopp oficialmente ya no era más un nakama nuestro… el llanto que moría en mi garganta me impedían hablar, apenas podía respirar y controlarme lo suficiente para no romper en un estruendoso llanto… ni siquiera preste mucha atención en la pelea entre Sanji y Chopper… mi mirada estaba perdida en el lento regreso de Luffy…

-es duro…- esa simple frase y la manera ahogada como lo dijo, me rompió el alma… desee poder bajar y abrasarlo pero no sabía qué hacer, sus lagrimas fluían al igual que las mías y su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras intentaba ocultar su mirada debajo de su sombrero…yo sentía que me ahogaría en cualquier momento, deseaba gritar… tape mis ojos intentando controlarme y no empeorar la situación… deseaba que todo esto terminara… no soportaba verlo llorar… él que era tan alegre, tan despistado, tan lento, que pocas cosas le importaban, aparte de cumplir su sueño y de comer bien… ahora escondía su mirada sin poder esconder realmente su dolor y su llanto…

-esa es la carga que ha de soportar un capitán…- escuche las firmes palabras de Zoro… era el único que había mantenido la compostura todo este tiempo, no sabía si tenía sangre fría o si acaso realmente era el único que ayudaba a Luffy con esta pesada carga…

-no dudes… quién de nosotros podría confiar en ti si lo haces?- quería que se callara… que dejara de echarle más leña al fuego, ¿es que tenia hielo en las venas?… pero no sabía qué hacer o que decir… quería largarme de ahí, pero tampoco quería huir de esto, pues era un problema que nos concernía a todos…

-dejemos este barco… nunca más podremos volver…- no quería moverme, al parecer nadie quería, ni aun Luffy que seguía plantado en la orilla, tuvo que ser Zoro quien empezara a moverse para que los demás lo siguieran… yo espere a que Luffy subiera al barco… deseaba abrasarlo y consolarlo o creo que deseaba que él me consolara a mi… por lo que fuera, deseaba su contacto, su calor, alguna manera de creer que esto se resolvería de alguna manera o al menos algo para que no doliera tanto, pero no pude hacer nada mas aparte de verlo perderse en el interior del barco junto con los demás…

…

Parecíamos estar en automático mientras íbamos guardando las cosas, ya no llorábamos, bueno, al menos no derramábamos mas lagrimas, pero Luffy era incapaz de mirarnos a la cara y los demás parecían haber perdido la capacidad de hablar…

Me recosté en mi cama, la aprovecharía antes de que cualquiera de los chicos viniera a buscarla… de reojo vi el pequeño manchón de rojo que se movía lentamente hasta mi… sabía que era Luffy, supongo que no podía seguir mas aquí… iba a levantarme para que lo último de la habitación finalmente fuera sacado, pero en lugar de eso, el colchón se hundió levemente… gire a verlo… su mirada estaba tan vacía que parecía un simple espejismo…

-muéstramelo… onegai…- no entendí a que se refería, aunque no espero mi respuesta, sus manos ya estaban desatando la corbata en mi cuello, yo le deje… ya sabía que era lo que buscaba… y estaba tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir… se deshizo del accesorio de tela y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras me desabotonaba más de la mitad de mi camisa azul que llevaba… la abrió con fuerza y mi sostén de encaje azul quedo a su completa vista… por alguna razón no sentí vergüenza alguna, sabía que él no estaba viendo ni mis pechos, ni mi ropa interior… simplemente buscaba el tatuaje en mi pecho izquierdo…

Lo miro por varios segundos… yo no sabía que decirle, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera esperando a que dijera nada…

Cerró sus ojos y trago tan fuerte que la manzana en su cuello se movió bastante… recostó su cabeza entre mis pecho y sus cabellos rosaron mi cuello… finalmente me sentí con el valor de hacer lo que quise hacer en toda la noche… lo rodee con mis brazos y un leve gemido de su garganta me dolió como si me estrujaran el corazón… lo abrase con fuerza y lo sentí recostarse a mi lado, acodándose para que su rostro siguiera escondido entre mis pechos… su respiración aumentaba rápidamente y sus puños se apretaban y se presionaban contra mis hombros…

Llevada por el sentimiento y la necesidad de prendarme de él, me acomode de lado para que quedara más cómodo, acaricie sus cabellos mientras lo escuchaba sollozar suavemente, un húmedo calor mojaba mis pechos y su mano me apretaba la espalda aferrándome contra él…

No me di cuenta que yo misma estaba llorando, hasta que una incomodidad en mis ojos me hizo tallarme la cara y las mejillas sintiendo la humedad en ellas…

No hablamos… no nos movimos… no hicimos más que abrasarnos recostados en la cama y escuchar la forzada respiración del otro… pasaron varios minutos antes de que su respiración se volviera calma…

-Nami…- aun había tanto dolor en su voz… tardo en volver a decir algo después de mi nombre… yo espere pacientemente, y así no hubiese vuelto a decir nada en toda la noche, yo lo hubiese esperado…

-me duele…- me apretó aun más fuerte de cómo ya me tenia…

-a mi también Luffy… estoy segura que a todos…- no supe que mas decirle… no deseaba señalar responsables que en estos momentos no podía distinguir, tampoco deseaba quitarle importancia para hacernos sentir mejor, saldría contraproducente y no deseaba hacerlo, además de que era verdad, dolía… y mucho…

Escuche la puerta abrirse y dirigí mi mirada… los ojos azules de Sanji estaban clavados en nosotros dos… no se que habrá pensado y sinceramente no me importo ni medio berrie… solo esperaba que se fuera sin hacer ningún comentario… deje de verlo para restarle importancia a su presencia y le preste de nuevo toda mi atención a mi capitán y a las caricias que hacía en su cabello negro… un suave y casi silencioso click de la puerta me avisaron que Sanji finalmente nos había dejado solos de nuevo… se lo agradecí enormemente…

Ni yo, y creo que nadie sabía exactamente la clase de relación que teníamos yo y Luffy… desde aquella vez que había rebelado mi tatuaje a la tripulación completa y después de ese intenso beso que a poco estuvo de convertirse en algo mas, al menos de mi parte… fue casi obvio que había algo mas profundo entre nosotros, pero al no ser nada oficial, ni de mi voz, ni de la de él, nadie había comentado ni insinuado nada al respecto… menos aun con el carácter impredecible e indescifrable de Luffy, cuando estábamos todos era tan normal como siempre, únicamente cuando estábamos solos, lo cual eran ocasiones sumamente extrañas, tenía alguna caricia sencilla o algún rápido abraso seguido de un beso con la fuerza y rapidez de una apresurada mariposa… no me importaba, su intensa sonrisa me era suficiente y agradecía que no complicara la situación ni forzara nuestra relación… esas rápidas y leves muestras de afecto yo sabía que eran únicamente para decirme que su afecto por mi seguía ahí y supongo que para que él mismo comprobara lo que yo seguía sintiendo por él…

Solo una ocasión hace algún tiempo ya, se había colado a media madrugada hasta mi cama, yo ni siquiera lo note, hasta que al día siguiente que me desperté con él aferrado a mi cintura… me sorprendí mucho esa vez y pegue el grito al cielo… por suerte antes de que los demás entraran como energúmenos a mi cuarto, Luffy había desaparcado por la trampilla superior… esa vez tuve que inventar que había tenido una extraña pesadilla, gracias a Kami Robín se había quedado afuera leyendo en algún otro lugar del barco, si no, de seguro hubiese sido testigo de eso… aun tengo la duda si alguien había notado la verdad o al menos si a alguien le quedo alguna duda…

Más tarde le pregunte a Luffy que demonios había pasado y bastante sonrojado simplemente me dijo que le habían entrado ganas de estar conmigo… yo lo golpee hasta el cansancio y le explique que alguien pudo haberse dado cuenta, ya sea de su ausencia en el cuarto de los chicos o de que salía por la cocina, cuando se supone Sanji siempre estaba ahí… seguramente hubieran malinterpretado la situación… él dijo que no le importaba si se daban cuenta o no, que para él nada cambiaría… pero que si a MI me molestaba, que no lo volvería a hacer… no pude responderle, su presencia no me molestaba, pero no quería que algo se complicara si habían mas involucrados en una relación que debía ser solo nuestra, … lo bueno que no me exigió una respuesta… pero de todas formas no lo volvió a hacer, por suerte siguió tratándome como siempre, con caricias furtivas y con su misma sonrisa, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no fue suerte… después de todo, es Luffy, él no iba a cambiar su alegría por una cuestión que a sus ojos era simple…

A veces esa indiferencia me dolía un poco, pero después me daba cuenta que él era así, que su actitud positiva y despreocupada era su forma de decirnos cuanto nos quería y cuanto confiaba en todos nosotros… me hacia preguntarme si a pesar de los afectos y las caricias realmente tuviese alguna preferencia por mi persona… irónicamente ese pensamiento nunca me causo dolor alguno, pues había descubierto que él quiere con toda la libertad e intensidad que es capaz de sentir…

Ahora me era tan increíblemente extraño y doloroso tenerlo destrozado e intentando calmarse, para poder dar de nuevo la cara de capitán a su tripulación…

Me importaba poco lo pensaran los demás, haría cualquier cosa por calmar aunque sea un poco el dolor de Luffy, lo suficiente como para que pudiera seguir adelante.

Me moví despacio y me levante tratando de hacerle entender con mis acciones que regresaría enseguida…

El se recostó boca arriba y extendió los brazos mientras veía el techo con un profundo dolor reflejado en sus pupilas, seguramente estaría recordando la pelea, la discusión o su decisión por el Merry… cualquier cosa que fuera, deseaba que pudiera descansar de eso por unos momentos…

Puse el seguro en la puerta y el pasador en la trampilla que conectaba con la bodega… ahora nadie entraría si yo no le abría…

Regrese a la cama, lo vi intentar moverse para que me recostara a su lado de nuevo, pero detuve sus movimientos con una suave caricia en sus manos y una sonrisa en mis labios que seguramente se hubiese visto más que triste, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer y no iba a forzar mis gestos, para él eso sería casi un insulto…

Me termine de quitar la camisa azul que solo estaba media puesta y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, Luffy me veía tranquilo, esperando simplemente lo que sea que fuera a hacer… me encantaba esa actitud suya, al mismo tiempo podía llegar realmente a impacientarme, pero por esta ocasión me sentaba bastante bien…

Tomándome mi tiempo, fui desabotonando su chaleco, unas pocas heridas asomaban amoratadas en leves cortadas en el bronceado de su perfecta piel, suavemente acaricie toda la extensión de su abdomen y su torso, su piel era tan suave y a la vez sus trabajados músculos se tensaban firmemente y de esa magnífica forma que harían babear a mas de una chica…

Mire sus ojos, ya no había dolor, solo un leve matiz de confusión y duda, por unos segundos me sentí como una completa pervertida… mordí mi labio inferior tratando de aguantarme las excusas que querían salir de mi garganta, no quería echar a perder el momento por decir alguna estupidez… Me acerque a sus labios sin perder su mirada… el contacto de la cálida piel de su abdomen con mi vientre y mis pechos con el suyo, me erizo completa… se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Me perdí en sus labios en un suave beso, aunque me dolió y me regreso a la realidad el simple hecho de no ser correspondida…

-Lu… ffy… yo… gommen…- parecía estar un poco molesto… me mordí mis labios intentado calmarme y de convencerme que era lo más lógico, la situación no estaba como para andar haciendo estas cosas… tenía todo el derecho de rechazarme…

-Nami…-

-ie¡ está bien… no debemos andar haciendo estas cosas… gommene, yo… yo solo quería distraerte con algo diferente pero… supongo que…- me quite de sus caderas y me senté a un lado de la cama, el igual se sentó

-anda… será mejor que terminemos de sacar todo… ya… que…- mi voz se volvió muy débil… el saber que nos iríamos para siempre de Merry, el barco que ya se había vuelto nuestro hogar, me dolía bastante, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era lo que pasaría de todos modos… tal vez… solamente… fue más pronto de lo que espere… de lo que esperábamos todos…

Intente levantarme, pero sus manos me rodearon de la cintura y me regresaron a la cama, quede acostada y esta vez fue Luffy quien subió sobre mis caderas… supongo que nunca podre saber en qué diablos piensa mi capitán… al igual que yo hice hace solo unos momentos, el se quito totalmente su chaleco rojo y sus manos acariciaron mi estomago ascendiendo lentamente hasta mis pechos, sentir sus manos aun sobre la tela de mi sostén, alborotaron a las fastidiosas mariposas en mi vientre, su simple roce me había encendido completamente, sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que incluso creí que lo notaria… volvió a acariciar mi vientre y de nuevo mis pechos, oh Kami¡, se sentía muy bien, a pesar de que sentía que solo estaba repitiendo lo que yo le había hecho antes… se acerco a mí y su labios rosaron los míos, le respondí de inmediato, su lengua acaricio mis labios y lo abrase con fuerza intentando profundizar ese exquisito beso que sabia a fresca agua de mar, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, acariciar la piel de su espalda, era tan fácil olvidarse de todo…

-arigatou… Nami…- su voz me despertó del delicioso sabor de sus labios…

-uno de los chicos entro hace un rato, seguramente ya no falta por recoger mucho mas… debemos irnos…- vi un suave intento de sonrisa, no estaba fingiendo, probablemente al igual que yo, ya había logrado calmarse un poco…-

-hai¡…- me levante y pude mi camisa, él enrollo el colchón de mi cama y finalmente salimos de la habitación…

Todos los demás ya estaban fuera del barco, solo faltábamos nosotros… no pude evitar sonrojarme completamente… tal vez ahora si había sido demasiado obvia… aunque en estos momentos no me importo realmente…

Antes de salir de la costa rocosa, todos giramos a darle un último adiós a Merry… a partir de este momento, el barco que había sido nuestro hogar… ya no nos pertenecía… dolía… pero mas dolía que habíamos perdido un nakama junto con él…

…

Estábamos en busca de un hotel para los días siguientes, al menos en lo que conseguíamos otro barco, solo hablábamos para pedir indicaciones… al menos Luffy ya era capaz de mirarnos…

Rentamos dos cuartos, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos… esta noche, seguíamos sin saber donde estaba Robin, Sanji era el que había salido a buscarla por la costa, por si decidida regresar al Going Merry…

Salí de bañarme y para mi sorpresa Luffy estaba recostado en una de las camas gemelas que tenía mi cuarto…

-te encuentras bien… Luffy…-

-si… no importa…- no volteo a verme, parecía estar tan interesado en el estampado del techo… aunque era obvio que no era por eso… no sabía que decirle, me senté en la cama de alado mientras terminaba de secar mi pelo…

-Chopper no ha dejado de llorar, cree que no me doy cuenta y trata de esconderse, pero puedo escucharlo… ya no soportaba estar ahí…-

-está bien Luffy, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si gustas…- sus ojos me vieron de nuevo con esa mirada tan vacía y sin vida… me revolvió el pecho…

Sin decir nada se metió a mi baño, pasaron unos momentos antes de que escuchara el agua caer… yo aun tenía mi bata del baño así que aproveche para ponerme el piyama…

…

Tardo…

Bastante…

Incluso tuve ganas de ir a ver si se encontraba bien…

Aun así espere…

…

Salió del baño con solo la toalla rodeando su cintura, su cabello negro revuelto destilaba pequeñas gotas de agua que delineaban erráticos senderos en su piel, remarcando las divisiones entre sus músculos hasta perderse en lo felpudo de la toalla blanca… a riesgo de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, me gire a ver a otro lado, ofreciéndole la bata de baño con la que antes yo había salido…

De espaldas a él, esperaba a que se recostara en la cama contigua, supongo que era esperar demasiado y más tratándose de una situación así. Sus brazos me rodearon y un leve impulso fue suficiente para que ambos quedáramos recostados en la cama… me revolví para quedar de frente a él, esta vez era yo quien estaba escondida en su pecho… era tan cómodo, tan cálido… el leve susurro de sus latidos adormeciéndome… su aroma a brisa de mar…

Ya estaba más dormida que despierta… cuando lo sentí moverse y sus labios encontraron a los míos… aun levemente adormecida correspondí a la tierna caricia… lo que me despertó completamente fue la mano que se coló debajo de mi blusa del piyama, acariciando mi cintura, haciéndose un parsimonioso camino hacia mi espalda y luego hacia mis pechos… me erice completa, al sentirlo jugar con uno de mis pezones… era la primera vez que sentía que sus caricias no tenían nada de inocentes…

…

_Continuara…_

Omg¡ xD nunca espere que me quedara así, =P mi problema es que realmente nunca se para donde van mis historias hasta que ya están escritas… jejeje…

En el próximo capitulo la historia degenerara a Rate M, =P

Reviews por favor… son el alimento de mi musa

Lean mi **AcexLuffy **=^w^= y dejen reviews igual xD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
